


[podfic] Beautiful Like Birds

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: "Stiles?" he asks, turning on the light, and Stiles looks at him- eyes wide, a flicker of utter devotion and heartbreaking joy passing his features before his whole face crumples and-"Daddy?"John has never seen his son like this, or maybe he has, when Claudia died, but it's different somehow, more, and terrifying because he has no idea why. He's closed half the distance between them before he even has time to think it through, but it doesn't matter because Stiles has bridged the rest and flung himself into John's arms.He falls apart like that, holding onto John so tightly that it's hard to breathe, but he can't care about that right now because his son is sobbing and chanting "Daddy," desperately into his shoulder.[Or, the one where Stiles goes back in time to save the world, and surprisingly, survives to tell the tale.]





	[podfic] Beautiful Like Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful Like Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879719) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



Ok. So I've utterly fallen in love with several of Whispering_Sumire's stories. I have another already recorded and waiting for editing. This particular story is a favourite. Hits me right in the feels.

Anyway. I hate audio editing (which is why I haven't been recording all that much), so sorry for any remaining errors. I think I've also just accepted that I'm not great at 'voices'. 

Enjoy!

[Download in m4a](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-sterek-beautiful_like_birds-whispering_sumire/teen_wolf-sterek-beautiful_like_birds-whispering_sumire.m4a) or [Download in mp3](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-sterek-beautiful_like_birds-whispering_sumire/teen_wolf-sterek-beautiful_like_birds-whispering_sumire.mp3).


End file.
